


The Order

by Skellengton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellengton/pseuds/Skellengton
Summary: Everyone has their secret desires, Ciel is no exception. But how far is he ready to go?This is my own translation of my first fanfic, minor mistakes are possible.





	The Order

A pensive look of dark-blue eyes was fixed upon the darkness outside. Autumn had already come, and there became even fewer cloudless days on the foggy Albion. Tonight was no exception, and the heavy thunderclouds ruled the sky ready to bring water down to earth. But it was not weather conditions that bothered a young Phantomhive. It was a dark-haired person his thoughts were all about.

A couple of months ago, the young man began to notice a strange interest in his demonic butler. Sometimes his eyes caught the hands as the butler served the dishes; sometimes he secretly watched him busy with daily duties. But it was not enough. The boy wanted to touch him: when he dressed him in the morning or gave a hand to help him get out of a carriage. Unexpectedly, Ciel did not miss a single chance to satisfy an odd desire.

Worst of all were the evenings when the demon helped him take a bath. The boy then didn’t know how to control himself. The butler’s hands went all over his body, pleasantly touching bare skin. Ciel often noticed his flashing face in a reflection of the water, which the servant, to Ciel’s greatest relief, seemed to blame for a cold. So he seemed at least…

The young Phantomhive was quietly sitting in his chamber immersed, as usual, in the thoughts of the butler, waiting for him to come and prepare him for the night.

Her Majesty’s Watchdog had the uncommon deductive abilities, and it didn’t take him long to guess the nature of such genuine interest in his servant. When the unwelcome thoughts first began to creep into his head, the earl drove them away as hard as he could, all in vain. How he could possibly get distracted if the object of the thoughts inappropriate for a young nobleman is always nearby? Ciel often wondered why it was him. After all, anyone could be a cause of this strange feeling: it could be his ‘bride’, a maid or any other girl whom there were many in the world. But out of all of them, he chose him, an arrogant devil spawn that would consume his soul one day! Perhaps the thing was that for the past years he had been spending most of his time in the company of his butler, and the youthful hormones hadn’t found anyone else.

He had never experienced anything like that before; therefore he could not tell whether it was love or mere physical attraction. Although the pride of the nobleman didn’t allow recognizing any of the options, he believed the second one to be more realistic. He could allow the idea of falling in love with a man (despite the strict manners of the time), but an idea of falling in love with the demon that would eventually become the death of him seemed more than absurd to him. Low instincts were more likely to be the truth. At least the boy could give it some logical explanation; whatever one may say, Sebastian was good-looking. A perfectly sculpted body, expressive eyes framed with coal eyelashes, and raven hair… Ciel often noticed the young ladies watching his servant with admiration.

His thoughts were broke with a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door was opened with a quiet creak, and a dark shadow slipped in. The room reigned by darkness just a moment ago was now lit up with a warm light. Saying no word, the butler put a small candelabrum on a bedside table and began to prepare the young gentleman for bed. The long slender fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt. Ciel furtively watched every movement, trying not to give out the pleasure every time the fingers touched his bare skin, and vivid imagination was already drawing the bold pictures in his head. He forced himself to think about something else. The Earl was familiar with the servant’s unhealthy humour and was sure that the demon would laugh at him if he had learned the secret desires of his master.

‘Is everything alright, sir?’ the boy met the anxious eyes. Was he discovered? Ciel felt a chill running down his spine. ‘Your heart is beating too fast. Have you caught a cold?’ the butler put his hand to the boy’s forehead, checking for a temperature.

‘I’m fine!’ said the earl sharply, looking away. A weird twisty feeling down his stomach was growing.

After making sure that there was no reason for concern, the butler went back to business and took the shoes off thin legs.

Trying not to test the servant’s ingenuity, Ciel took a look outside again – raindrops began to knock on the window. His thoughts still chained to the demon.

How many times had the Earl secretly enjoyed this routine ritual, dreaming of more? Sometimes these dreams didn’t seem so impossible. Obeying orders is an unconditional duty of any demon, after all. One order was all that would take for all his whims to become true. This thought often visited the Earl as if testing him. The two things separated him from his desires – the pride and fear of pain. But as days wore off the strength to resist grew weaker, and something was telling Ciel that this odd attraction wouldn’t go anywhere by itself and that sooner or later he would have to act.

After long hesitation, the boy overpowered himself and having given up all the moral principles, he made a decision to give in to desire. It is so human-like, after all.

‘Since I have to give him my soul, let him take the body too,’ thought Ciel to himself and looked at the demon who had already taken off one sock and just reached for the other then suddenly was stopped.

‘S-Sebastian,’ the boy began awkwardly and stopped short; it would be harder than he thought.

‘Yes, My Lord?’

No response.

Michaelis looked at the boy expectantly. Concerns about his health returned. He stretched again to make sure there was no temperature but stopped as the boy spoke again.

‘Make love with me,’ the words came out quietly but distinctly. ‘It’s an order.’

The butler froze in amazement.

Over the years of service, he had heard many orders, from a simple ‘bring some tea’ to eliminating enemies, but this he expected not. The butler was watching the boy steadily; he sat with his face blushed, the eyes down, and the thin fingers nervously clenching into fists. Could it be that he was not joking? This thought amused the demon. Creatures of his kind were perfect at seduction, but he would never think he could cause such a desire in a wayward nobleman without even trying.

Ciel sat unable to move. He was prepared to hear a devilish laugh trampling what remained of his pride into the mud. Yet an order is an order. The demon was obliged to obey, whether he liked it or not! That was exactly what the Earl was betting on.

Neither laughter nor biting words followed. The brown eyes just continued to pierce the boy. The demon was thinking. Who knew how much longer had he to wait for the day he could finally taste his soul? A year? Two? Maybe ten? Now he wasn’t at all averse to content himself with flesh. What kind of butler he would be if he could not fulfil a small whim of his master?

‘It is not a servant’s right to argue, but are you sure, My Lord?’ asked Sebastian in a deliberately indifferent voice. Astonishment was soon replaced by interest, but not a single muscle moved on his face. Unlike his young master, the butler was good at hiding his emotions.

The boy hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

There was no turning back.

Ciel’s eyes were still fixed upon the floor, so the touch of warm lips caught him off guard. Sebastian put one hand into grey-blue hair and pulled the boy by a thin waist with the other. He gently pressed his lips against the boy’s and then drew back a little to see the reaction: a blush on the cheeks, the closed eyes; the deaf heartbeats in a small chest had become more frequent. The demon took a look at him, assessing fragility of the innocent human body.

‘With your permission, I will take a more suitable shape.’

The Earl did not understand a word and opened his eyes.

Ciel had once chanced to see an ability of shape-shifting inherent in demons – being nothing they could be anything. Now it was the same Sebastian in front of him but…younger.

‘You don’t like it?’ asked the demon with fake disappointment as he saw the Earl confused. His voice had changed too. Like the body, it now belonged to a boy not much older than Ciel himself.

‘I do,’ said the boy.

The butler’s lips stretched in a smirk, still diabolical, and he resumed the kiss. The young Earl to whom intimacy was new awkwardly followed Sebastian's lips that gave the latter even greater pleasure from what was happening. Without breaking the kiss, he carefully removed the black bandage that hid a purple iris with a seal burnt in it.

The next moment Ciel’s head was resting on the bed. He opened his eyes just to meet two scarlet lights; the demon’s eyes with snake-like pupils cunningly shimmered in the poorly lit room. For a split second, Ciel felt fear, for usually, those eyes promised no good. Meanwhile, the quick hands took off the boy’s shit. The lips, sometimes tender, sometimes rough, were slowing sinking down the neck and chest, a sharp tongue touching the most sensitive places, causing the boy to breathe faster. Ciel’s body boldly reacted to the butler’s caress despite the absence of any experience.

‘Your turn,’ said the boy in a slightly hoarse but commanding voice, pointing at the servant’s clothes.

The butler obediently began to carry out the new order, starting with the gloves which he removed with a sharp move of his teeth. The boy noticed a mark on the back of the left hand just like on his own eye. All this time, the demon was eyeing his master, and Ciel was enjoying the action, eagerly watching every movement. Not for a moment did he regret that he had given in to his weakness. Ciel couldn’t but touch a naked torso when a snow-white shirt fell on the floor. In the dim light his skin seemed paler than usual, and even in the young shape, he could see a thin silhouette of muscles.

At this point a little undressing game had stopped: Sebastian wanted to tease the young master as long as possible as well as to whet his own appetite.

Sebastian found himself thinking that every minute an unexpected end of the day was growing ever pleasant to him. There were many things he chanced to see on the boy’s face: anger, discontent, indifference, sometimes it was touched with sadness, sometimes with gloating. But no once desire. And the demon liked it. He wanted to see what else this human being was capable of.

Once more were Ciel’s lips in the power of the demon who grew demanding. His tongue slowly passed over the moist lips and encountering no resistance, it shamelessly slipped in. A transparent saliva thread flowed from the corner of the boy’s mouth. Then, just as slowly, he squeezed his knee between his master’s legs. A muffled moan broke from the boy. A few manipulations were enough to get the desired result. Ciel felt the cool fingers sliding down his stomach and another wave of pleasure when they wrapped around a tense organ. He shut his eyes whether from pleasure or shame and blushed more than ever. A new feeling overwhelmed him, and he instinctively pushed towards. A hungry grin touched Sebastian’s lips. He was driving the boy crazy for a couple of minutes and then removed the hand. He didn’t want him to reach the limit. Not yet.

The demon took the blue shorts – the only thing that remained on a naked body – off the boy and hung over him like a lion over its prey. The crimson eyes eagerly studied the boy. The young master had rather a thin body, but it didn’t spoil him; on the contrary, his slender waist, frail shoulders, and thin hands gave him rather an appetizing look.

With his right hand, Sebastian held the boy by the waist and reached down with the left. Ciel involuntarily shrank when the demon’s finger came inside. It became even harder to breathe. He closed his eyes again, this time in pain. But he knew what he was doing giving the order.

‘It will be easier if you relax,’ said the demon quietly, putting in the second finger.

Ciel tried to do as told, but it was not easy. The body not accustomed to such kind of treatment persistently resisted. It was terribly uncomfortable, but the virgin Earl could do nothing but to trust the experienced demon. The latter, by the way, though free of morals, had not shared a bed with a boy before. With his teeth clenched, the boy waited while the long fingers were coming deeper. A few long painful seconds and Ciel exhaled in relief.

Taking off himself the rest of the clothes, Sebastian grabbed the boy by the hips and pulled towards.

‘It’s going to hurt a little’.

The scarlet eyes flashed again in the darkness.

Sebastian came in with a sharp movement. The pain spread throughout Ciel, causing his back to arch; a barely controlled scream came out of his chest. ‘A little’ was rather minimized. Sebastian pressed his lips to the thin neck, soothing, and began to move slowly. The fire burnt in his eyes and Ciel could swear he saw the unnaturally long fangs gleam.

The demon was quickly losing control. He looked more like a beast released by the will of his master. And so he was, at some point. Surely, it was not his first experience; however, sex was not a frequent thing in his life. In a demon world, hunger was a dominant instinct, and everything else seemed too small to care about. As for the man world, he had to seduce the London prostitutes a couple of times when an investigation required. But for some reason, he was sure that no wicked girl could ever give him what this boy did; and the contract that bound them increased all sensations, clouding their minds.

Ciel felt dizzy with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He gasped for breath, and his heart pounded ever faster as if it was about to break through his chest. Unsure of where to put his hands, he convulsively squeezed a sheet and dug his nails into his lover’s skin, leaving deep scratches that immediately disappeared from his impeccable body. The pride that had separated him from this moment for so long was now quiet. Only if it wasn’t for the terrible pain that filled his eyes with tears… At their sight, the demon regained some reason.

‘Should I stop?’ he asked in concern. Harming the contractor is against the rules, after all. Although he was not completely sure if he could control himself should he be asked to stop.

The boy shook his head.

Now Ciel realized the reason for shape-shifting, that as the demon hoped should have softened the pain a bit, but he wasn’t going to stop, for reality surpassed his wildest fantasies. All he wanted was to feel the man…no, the boy now inside as long as possible.

Gradually the pain stepped away giving way to the feeling unknown before. It spread throughout the boy’s body as the demon moved faster. Blood-filled flesh was rubbing at Sebastian's belly with every movement, but he was in no hurry to pay attention to it. The long fingers shamelessly trailed over the naked body, describing each outline; his lips covered it with hot kisses from neck to chest avoiding the lips so he could enjoy every single note of moaning which Ciel could no longer restrain. A thunderstorm raging outside was the only thing that drowned out the sounds that came from the chamber of the head of the manor that night.

Ciel was overwhelmed with a feeling of ecstasy. His pale-pink lips turned into crimson as he involuntarily bit them. The hair clung uncomfortably to his sweaty forehead, but he paid no mind. He heard Sebastian’s heavy breathing, and the hellish warm emitted from his body heated the air around. The demon felt Ciel squeeze him inside. His moans more like a roar were slightly muffled by the frequent thunderclaps. For some reason, he was flattered by an idea that this boy belonged to him both with soul and body. The first he once agreed to give him as a reward for demon’s serving, the second he was so zealously giving him right here and right now. Ciel gave him an even bigger gift when he pleasingly said his name with eyes closed.

Seeing the boy almost at his limit, Sebastian grasped the firm flesh again and moved his hand in time to his movements, each touch followed by another moan that was like music to the demon’s ears. Ciel tightened his legs around Sebastian’s waist and leaned forward. Another minute and the boy was over. His hoarse cry echoed throughout the room. Unable to hold back any longer, the demon growled, revealing the sharp fangs and finished with the last movement, making Ciel wince when a hot liquid spread inside. Ciel’s whole body was trembling and aching from the sweet torture, but he regretted nothing, even if the demon would mockingly remind him of this night for the rest of his life.

Exhausted he lay in a steel embrace of his seducer.

‘I should say, my Lord, your cunning knows no bounds’ whispered the demon in the boy’s ear. ‘No contractor of mine had ever used me in such a way.’

For some reason, the words pleased the boy and he smiled with content.


End file.
